sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Shine
Moonlight Shine 'is a character song for Lucia Espinoza. Sung by Lucia Espinoza It's sexy type. It is also part of Lucia's debut single, Anata no koe o tokihanatsu. Lyrics |-|English= (Shine under the) Moonlight The moon rises as the sun goes down it shines brightly with the stars twinkling in the sky Let's put on some music and let the moon be our disco light unbothered by the night winds tonight I am just focused on dancing under this light Lets ( Dance, dance, dance) under this moonlight It always hides behind the cloud seeking attention but today the day it shines so brightly having my body dance so skillfully and it felt (so right) It only shines every once in a while it makes things so glimmery and so beautiful isn't that right? Forget being tired Forget feeling like you're un-talent come and dance on the dance floor and pay no mind to anyone let's dance under the moonlight (shine) Baby, dance freely as no one is watching just ( shine, shine) all out Baby, dance( dance) the whole night away The feeling of dancing puts you on ease Dance ( dance) under the moonlight! Dance ( dance) under the lovely starlight Dance ( dance) under the moonlight! Dance ( dance) under the lovely starlight This is the way we captivate everyone! (Shine under the) Moonlight As the moon illuminates the sky It reveals the essence of your beautiful face My dance moves go so swiftly it almost seems that I'm enchanted (enchanted, enchanted, enchanted) from the light It always hides behind the cloud seeking attention but today the day it shines so brightly having my body dance so skillfully and it felt (so right) Baby, dance freely as no one is watching just ( shine, shine) all out Baby, dance( dance) the whole night away The feeling of dancing puts you on ease Dance ( dance) under the moonlight! Dance ( dance) under the lovely starlight This is the way we captivate everyone! (Shine under the) Moonlight 4321 Dance with me (with me) Dance with me (with me) Dance with me (with me) Dance with me (with me) Come on and dance with me this is the only chance we will get shine to the maximum and say, who cares? The moonlight makes the flowers go bloom making my heart go pound this feeling won't last long let's make the most of it Baby, dance freely as no one is watching just ( shine, shine) all out Baby, dance( dance) Like you are an asteroid of the galaxy Dance ( dance) under the moonlight! Dance ( dance) under the lovely starlight Shine( Shine) under the moonlight! Shine( Shine) under the lovely starlight This is the only time you will get let's become the Moonlight's Shine, everyone Stage Info '''Beautiful Night '(美しい夜) is a sexy-type stage that features the song, '''Moonlight Shine. Appearance The performance takes place at night. Behind the background of the stage.The sky is dark purple and purple with smoky, thick clouds throughout it. In the center of the sky shines the moon with many stars shining. The moon shines brighter according to how the crowd is feeling. There are five trees that surround the stage in the back. On the trees are fireflies that change different colors. There are small glowing gars of light dangling on the trees connecting to each other from tree to tree. On the floor are marble tiles that form a giant circle for the user to perform there is a rose spiral pattern symbol on the titles; under the marble plat form is a giant grass section. Where the crowd stands is a lake. When the user says "Moonlight" for the final verse; the light of the moon shines on the for a final pose. Trivia * Every time the user says "Moonlight". They quickly open the dark blue fan and out come rose petals. Category:Chemmiechum Category:Sexy Songs Category:Lucia Espinoza Category:Sexy Stage